


No Homo

by silverfoxflower



Series: Tumblr-style Commentfics and Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are," Tony says, pressing back against Steve’s chest with a shiver, "On thin ice re: no homo. Soon plausible dependability will be out the window, then what will be left with?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

"We are," Tony says, pressing back against Steve’s chest with a shiver, "On thin ice re: no homo. Soon plausible dependability will be out the window, then what will be left with?"

"That’s very heteronormative of you," Steve says with a sniff. Not a I’m-actually-getting-sick-in-this-negative-degree-weather-because-I’m-a-fucking-supersoldier sniff, but a judgey, _judgey_ sniff.

"Heteronormative!" Tony crows, a foot spasming out of the blanket in his vigor. He quickly tucks it back into the warmth, next to Steve’s calf. " _Heteronormative._ Who pointed you towards wikipedia?”

"If you have any objections to this position you’re perfectly free to take the blanket and keep your virtue intact," Steve said, his voice measured on a way that could mean hidden amusement or actual annoyance. "I’ve frozen before and survived, I’m sure I’ll be good to go a second time."

"Oh no," Tony said, "Don’t _even_ try to out-gay-chicken me. I’ll have you know that all those sordid rumors of bisexual flings and mixed-gender orgies were completely true. Some of them.”

"Good," Steve said, breathing warm against Tony’s ear, "I’ll have you know that I’ve had my hands down mens’ pants since 1939."

"Well, good!"

_"Good!"_

Tony was still for a while, feeling the hard lines of Steve’s muscles twitch around him, radiating warmth. Steve was resting one hand on Tony’s shoulder, the other at his waist, and okay.

"Homo?" Tony asked in a small voice.

"A little bit, yeah," Steve admitted.


End file.
